


Mākou e mālama ana i kēlā me kēia 'ē aʻe (We take care of each other)

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: As the rest of the team ate food and talked, Steve finally pulled himself from the water. He looked up and his mouth fell open. “Christ.” He mumbled.Danny looked up at Steve. “What’s wrong?”“Cath is back.”“What!” Danny shouted, sitting up and turning around.He towel himself off as Catherine walked towards Steve with a smile.“Hey, soldier. You look great.”“Catherine, what are you doing here?”“I’ve come to see you.” She said with a smile.“I see that.” Steve said, running his hand through his hair.“Don’t I get a welcome home hug?” Catherine asked taking a step forwards.





	Mākou e mālama ana i kēlā me kēia 'ē aʻe (We take care of each other)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got super excited when I saw that Alicia Brown was going to come back as a possible love interest for Steve in Season 8. LIKE SUPER EXCITED. I can't stand Catherine or Lynn. But Alicia, love her and their chemistry. So my sweet friend @cowandcalf and I came up with a name. Salica. :-) And I needed to write this. Cowandcalf also did some beta work for me and I did as well. So if there's any mistakes, we are very sorry. Enjoy and hope you like this.

Steve McGarrett sat in a fancy restaurant three glasses of wine in front of him with, two red and one white. He wasn’t sure why he was at dinner with Alicia and her daughter, but he promised he would take her out when Sienna was feeling up to it. She promised Steve she would do this, with him. The connection he had with Alicia made him feel funny inside, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Honestly, since Catherine. When she had come back the last time he had a feeling it wouldn’t last. But he was going to ask her to marry him anyways, mostly because he felt like he was settling. He was still heartbroken when she left him again, because all it did was just bring up his abandonment issues, again. He and Alicia had made several dates together in the last year, small ones. Coffee, breakfast at his house, a walk on the beach. They were getting very close, but tonight it felt different. It was different. He looked up and saw Alicia and her daughter Sienna walking back from the ladies room. He smiled and stood up. “Do you ladies want desert?” Steve asked sitting back down when the ladies took their own seats. 

Sienna smiled. “Oh, no thank you. I’m good. Thanks for dinner Steve, it was delicious.”

“Well, I’m happy to do it.” Steve looked over at Alicia, her eyes were darting all over the room. He noticed she was shaking a little. Steve reached over to Alicia and took her hand into his. “Desert to go, Alicia?”

She locked eyes with Steve and nodded. “That would be good.”

Steve smiled. “Why don’t you ladies head out to the truck and I’ll take care of the check?”

Sienna smiled and stood up, and headed towards the exit. Alicia stood up and smiled up at Steve. “You know me to well.”

Steve smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. “You just have to share desert and make coffee.”

“You didn’t order any desert.” She observed. 

They stopped at the counter and Steve handed the check and his card over to the lady. “Smart lady…” He smiled, he leaned into her ear. “You’ll have to wait and see….Sienna is going to a friends house tonight……I’m staying at your house.” His lips brushed her ear as he whispered.

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but her voice failed her. She smiled and nodded, biting her lip in anticipation of what Steve had in store. He made her nervous. But she trusted him, especially after everything they had been through together. Steve finished paying and took Alicia’s hand into his, strolling out of the restaurant, they found Sienna leaning against the truck with a smile on her face. Steve opened the doors for the women and they drove off to Alicia’s house. Once they they got there, Sienna said her goodbyes while Steve and Alicia got inside the house. Steve went into her bedroom and laid out a box he had bought earlier for her. He smiled as he thought of her wearing it, just for him. They had never had sex before but with her, it was different. He really cared for her. If he had to admit it, he would. But right now, he didn’t have to. He was falling in love with her. He toed off his shoes and socks, and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. 

He padded his way into the kitchen, finding Alicia at the sink washing a few dishes that was left from earlier. He watched her for a moment crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. He smiled and walked over towards her, snaking his arms around her small frame. He rested his chin on her shoulder, placing small kisses on her neck. “Hey sweetheart.”

She let out a shuttering breath. “Hey.”

Steve smiled and turned her around in his arms. Her hands were on his chest, his hands were on the counter, he was towering over her. “I left you a present on the bed, go change. I’ll be there in a minute.”

She smiled and nodded. Steve finished up the dishes for her and went to the fridge where he had put some items in. He found whipped cream, chocolate syrup and went to the freezer and pulled out several ice cubes. Steve smiled and made his way to the bedroom. He found the room empty but the light was on in the bathroom. He placed the items down on the floor next to the bed and walked over, he softly knocked on the door. “May I come in?”

Alicia smiled and opened the door. Steve took one look at her and gasped. “God, you look so beautiful.” He stepped into the room. She wore a black nightgown that fell just below her ass. He raised his finger and swirled it, wanting her to turn around. She did as he asked and Steve shook his head. “Baby, your ass is beautiful.”

She laughed. “Have you locked the house up yet?”

“No, I wanted you to come with me. I know you worry about it if you don’t see it locked yourself.”

She nodded and took his hand, they walked to every door and window, locking them if they weren't locked and checking to see if they were locked. Steve opened a closet where the alarm system was. He pushed a few buttons and put him thumb print on the screen, when it indicated the system was locked he set the back up system in a matter of seconds. They walked back to the bedroom and Steve had her in his arms. “Do you want this babe? I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

She started to unbutton his shirt, her fingers roaming all over his body. Her fingers running over the scar on his stomach. “What was this one?”

Steve’s eyes had already darkened. “I’ll tell you later….” Steve lowered his head and captured her lips with his. She went limp in his arms, Steve ran his hand down her side to her hip. He lifted her up with ease. She pulled back and laughed, as he nipped at her neck. Licking her neck to soothe the pain from his teeth. “Steve….” She moaned out. “…..Please.”

Steve smiled as he placed her on the bed his body hovering over hers, he licked down her neck over her breasts, mouthed at her stomach and came to rest just at her thong. He looked up at her through his lashes, she had her eyes trained on him. He reached over to the edge of the bed and picked up a cube of ice and popped it in his mouth. He lowered his head and pushed the string of her thong away from her, he pushed his lips to her core and pushed the ice in with his tongue. Alicia gasped when the cold slipped inside of her. His lips attached themselves to her swollen and already throbbing, he started to suck and nibble on her. She thrusted into him, as he worked her bundle of nerves. She gripped the sheets, twisting them in her hand. She was moaning, Steve looked up and her and he knew she was going to come by the way her breathing had increased. He put two of his fingers into her soft folds, pumping in and out as he sucked on her, the cold ice cube pushing against her. 

“Steve…please….I need you in me…..” Alicia begged. 

Steve couldn’t handle the begging, he would give anything to her. He sucked on her once last time making her scream out his name. It sent shivers down his back, her whole body was shaking. Steve didn’t give her time to come down from her high, before he got a a condom rolled on his leaking cock, he positioned himself over her, and slowly pushed his cock into her dipping wet folds. She gripped his back, scratching him, he growled out and pushed balls deep into her. “Fuck…..” Steve moaned at just the feel of her. “….wrap your legs around my hips.” He breathed out. She did as she was told and he started to move his hips, she was meeting his thrusts. Both were moaning and cussing, as they went harder and faster. Steve lowered his head and pushed in tongue inside of her mouth, all teeth and lips. Steve worked her hard, sweat forming on their bodies. He was chasing after his own orgasm, he slipped his hand between them and started to rub circles on her clit. Forcing her into another orgasm, he pulled his mouth away from her and attached his lips to her neck, biting her. She was screaming his name as she came again, scratching his back. He felt his balls tighten and before he knew it he was coming hard and fast. His breathing was hard and fast, white lights before his eyes. He rested his body on hers.

A few minutes later he lifted his body from Alicia’s and found her looking right into his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes shining with tears. “God, did I Hurt you?” Steve asked gently rubbing her cheek with his hand. 

“No.” She softly spoke out. “I….I just….”

Steve pulled his soft cock out from her and pulled the condom off, tied it and tossed it away. Steve sat on the bed and pulled Alicia into him. “Sweetheart, why are you crying?”

She smiled and put her head on his chest. “I’ve falling for you Steve. These last few weeks with you has been so amazing.”

Steve smiled and let out a small chuckle. “I know, I feel the same way.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way about anyone. I want to tell you about everything, but right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you.”

She smiled. “Me too.”

Steve moved their bodies so they could lay on the bed. “Now we sleep okay?”

She nodded and cuddled up to Steve, her head on his chest. His strong warm arms wrapped around her body. 

 

The next morning Steve woke up early enough to get a run in and get a light breakfast and coffee going for when Alicia woke up. Steve heard the front door open and close and a few minutes later Sienna appeared in the kitchen. She smiled at Steve. “May I take some coffee?” She asked.

“Of course, your Mom is still in bed asleep.” He said holstering his weapon. 

“No I’m not.” Alicia said shuffling into the kitchen. 

She wrapped her arms around Steve, he kissed the top of her head. “Sleep good?”

“I did.” She gave him a knowing look. “Did you?”

Steve smiled and blushed. “I did.”

Sienna looked on at the two. “You guys need a room.” She took a drink of the coffee. “But seriously, you two are adorable.”

“Thank you.” Alicia said. 

“What are the plans today ladies?” Steve asked.

“I’m taking the girl here shopping for her new apartment.”

“Right I forgot about that, I’ll help if I can.” Steve said. “Right now though, I gotta go or I’ll be late. And I’m never late.” Steve said. He kissed Alicia slowly on the lips. “See you later?”

Alicia nodded and smiled. “Yeah, call me later.” 

Steve nodded before moving over to Sienna. “Have a great day.” He hugged her, she gladly hugged back.

Steve got into his truck and sped off towards the Palace. He was driving as fast as he could with out actually breaking to much of the speed limit. Once there he got out of his truck and raced up to the office he checked his watch and he was fifteen minutes late. “Damnit.” He cursed as he walked into HQ. Chin, Kono and Lou looked up from the smart table. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Chin raised his eyebrow. “We could ask the same question.”

Steve smiled. “So, I’m late.”

“You my brother have never been late.” Lou chimed in. 

“I’m quite positive you weren’t even late when you were born.” Danny said with a look on his face. 

“What’s with the look?” Steve asked. 

“What look?” Danny pushed his lips together.

“You say I have a face, well you my friend have a look.” Steve shot back. “Do we have any cases?” He looked back over at the rest of the team.

“No we do not.” Chin said with grin. “I’m updating the software on this and we are all working on paperwork.”

Steve smiled. “Sounds great, let’s get the paperwork from the arms deal we did the other day and get that over to the Governor Mahoe’s office so she can sign off on it all.” Steve walked towards his office, knowing Danny was hot in his heels. “What is it Danny?”

Danny sat down and huffed. “What is it Danny, he asks.” Danny rolled his eyes. “Why were you late? And why have you been so damned happy lately?”

Steve sat down and opened his laptop up. “Why can’t I be late? And just because you aren’t happy doesn't mean that everyone else can’t be.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Because I’ve known you for eight years Steven, and in all that time you have never once been late for anything. Not one thing, and thank you very much….” Danny smiled. “…..I am happy.”

Steve sat back in his chair. “Whoa, buddy. You smiled when you said that. What’s the big occasion?”

Danny crossed his leg and smiled. “It’s…uhm….Rachel.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, what about her?”

“She and I are ummm….dating?”

Steve broke out in a laugh but smiled. “Danny, I’m happy for you. How long?”

“Few months. We uhh…..have been taking things slow. It’s weird really, dating the mother of my kids.”

Steve shook his head and smiled, standing up in front of Danny. “I’m truly happy for you my friend. I just…..God…Danny, it’s been going well?”

Danny stood up, hands in his pockets. “Very well actually. She was wondering if we could come by this weekend and have a Ohana BBQ, she wants to get to know my best friend.”

“Yes, of course. You know that you can come over anytime.” Steve smiled. “Since we are uhhh…..sharing…….I’ve been seeing someone.”

Danny smiled and folded his arms. “Oh really, and who is this person that has you running late?”

Steve smiled just as his phone started to ring. “Ooooo, saved by the bell.” He answered it. “Yeah, McGarrett.” He nodded his head. “Yup, we will be there.” He put the phone back in his pocket. “Let’s go buddy, we got a murder up in Moana.”

Danny nodded and followed Steve out of the office. The team forgetting about their paperwork and grabbing bags, following their leader. Once there, Steve stepped out from the passenger seat. He looked around the area and realized he was only down the street from Alicia’s house. He smiled and followed Danny. 

“Boss, what’s with the no driving?” Kono asked. 

He shot a look over at Danny. 

Danny winked at his partner. “He’s finally giving up some control.”

Kono smiled as they walked past her. 

“Thanks.” Steve said as he rubbing his hand over his face. “Sometimes the nausea gets bad.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I know. But the doctor said you are doing better?”

“Yeah, he said I’ll probably have to be on those pills forever but its better than always having problems right?”

Danny nodded as they entered the home. “What do we got Duke?”

“Male, he’s a local. We don’t know his name yet, housekeeper doesn't speak English we are getting someone over here to help with that. But he was shot and stabbed. The house was tossed, it doesn’t appear that anything was taken but we are waiting for his wife to come home.”

Steve nodded and looked down at the body. “Let’s make sure that he is in a bag by the time she gets here.”

“We are on it now Commander.” The new ME said as she bent down to bag the person. “I’ll have some results tonight, but the rest will be tomorrow morning.”

“Keep us posted.” Danny said. “I suppose we can just go through everything and talk to the wife?”

Steve nodded. “Looks like he was shot in a execution style.”

“Stabbed like a pig.” Chin said. “I saw something like this years ago, when I first got out of the academy. Your father said it was a work of a serial killer, but no one else believed him.”

“So the MO is the same?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I mean it seems more sloppy but that could mean that our killer is just older?” Chin said as they zipped the bag up. 

“Steve, his wife is here.” Lou said.   
Steve and Danny talked with the victims wife, to learn he hadn’t been acting normal lately. He had kicked her out of the house and had started to sell off all of his most expensive things. The ME said that their victim (James Lawson) had a large amount of drugs in his system and figured he had a OD, possibly before killed. They would have to wait until the next day for more information on what exactly killed their guy, but in the mean time it was nearly time to head home, there was nothing else that could he done that day. As Steve sat in hi office turning everything off his cell started to ring. He looked down and smiled. Alicia. His stomach flipped and flopped and his heart was hammering in his chest. “Hey sweetheart.”

Alicia blushed. “Hi…” She laughed a little. “…I like it when you call me that.”

Steve smiled and stood up, walking around his office. “I’ll have to remember that.”

Alicia bit her lip and smiled. “You do that, so ummm…sorry I didn’t call to sound stupid on the phone.”

Steve laughed into the phone, his hand running through his hair. “It’s fine. I feel stupid around you all the time, what have you got on your mind?”

“I was wondering what your plans for tonight was?”

“Sleep and food, maybe not in that order.” Steve laughed. “Why, you want to see me?”

“I was hoping I could.” She smiled. “Listen, I know your stressed and you always feel sicker when your stressed. I’ve made some soup, it’s pretty bland. I can drop some off to you?”

Steve bit his lip. His stomach was feeling weak this evening. “I’d like that. You are going to take care of me huh?”

“Of course. Sienna is off spending the night in her apartment with her girlfriends and I’m alone, and you are alone…so I figured why not?”

“You can come over anytime, you know that. You have a key.”

“I do.” She smiled. “That’s why I’m standing in your kitchen, possibly wearing a bikini.”

“Christ.” Steve mumbled. “I just need to finish something up and I’ll be home soon.”

She smiled when he said home. She loved the idea of this house being their home. “Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

Steve took a moment to steady his thoughts. “See you soon.” He hung up and went to work on finishing up a few pieces of papers he had to sign off on.

Danny stood by Chin at the tech table and smiled. “So, BBQ at Steve’s this weekend?”

Chin nodded. “I’ll tell Abby and Sara. She will be excited.”

“Who’s the Boss talking to?” Kono asked. 

Danny had an idea, but didn’t want to talk the rumors just yet. “Probably Mary….”

Lou laughed. “Right, I haven't seen McGarrett this nervous in a long time.”

Danny looked on at his friend, swallowing down his medication for the radiation poisoning. “Yeah I know.”

“You and Steve okay?” Kono asked.   
“Huh?” Danny looked away from Steve.

“Are you two okay? Not fighting again?” Chin asked. 

Danny shook his head. “No…no…nothing like that. I Just need to talk to him about something…..so guys….a BBQ at Steve’s this weekend. Bring food, yeah? He doesn’t need the stress of providing everything.”

“Steve is stressed?” Lou asked. 

Shit. “Some, but he’ll be okay. Just show up.” Danny said just as Steve was leaving his office. “Walk you down?”

“So chivalrous of you.” Steve said.

Danny scowled. “Oh fuck you.” He got in step with Steve. When they were out of ear shot he looked up at his friend. “You gotta tell them, they notice how stressed you are and the pills.”

“Alright, we will tell them this weekend. So, umm…I think my girl will be there. Kinda depends. I’m gonna talk her into it.”

“You have to talk her into spending time with you?” Danny asked with a smirk.

They exited the building with the wind blowing in their faces and rain drops just starting to fall. “You are an idiot.” Steve said, with no heat behind his words. “She doesn’t do crowds very well.”

“I see.” Danny said as he pulled his keys from his pocket. “Do I get to know who she is?”

Steve smiled. “Alicia.”

“Okay, am I supposed to….know her?” He asked leaning on his car. Steve opened his truck door. 

Steve smiled. “Alicia Brown.”

Danny’s mouth fell open. “Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“Steve, wow.” Danny stammered. “I’m happy for you, I always thought you two were cute together.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah well, she’s at home taking care of me tonight. She made me some bland soup.” He smiled, the boyish smile. 

Danny nodded his head. “Well, I hope for your-sake, you treat her good huh?”

“I will Danno, I will. Pick me up tomorrow?”

“Sure, see you then.”

Both men drove off, Steve breaking off towards his house and Danny driving straight to his. Once Steve pulled into his drive way he sighed. He was tired and a little worn out. He got out of the truck, locked it and headed towards his front door. He unlocked the door, and silenced the alarm. Making sure to set it again. He looked up and smelled the soup. His stomach grumbled. “Alicia….I’m home.”

He walked into the kitchen to find her wearing a pale blue bikini. She smiled up at him. “Welcome, are you hungry or do you need a swim first?”

Steve yawned. “Just food, I don’t think I’ll swim today. Maybe a walk later on the beach?” He stepped up into Alicia, holding on to her hips, her ass pressed against his front. He lowered his head and kissed her neck. “I’ve missed you.”

She smiled. “I’ve missed you. I saw you today.”

He sucked on her neck. “Mmm, I saw you too. I had to play it cool though, I told Danny.”

“About us?”

Steve nodded. “Everyone is coming for a BBQ on Saturday, please come.”

“How many people?”

“Around eleven, maybe a little more.”

“That’s a lot Steve.” She turned to face him. 

He nodded. “Its okay. They are my family. They wont judge if you need to go be alone for a while.”

“I’ll try Steve. I just don’t do well with people.”

Steve nodded, smirked. “I know. I would appreciate it if you tried though.”

She nodded. “I’ll worry about that later. Because right now, you need to eat.”

His eyes went wide. “Yes I do.” He picked up the bowls of soup and walked into the dining room where Alicia had bread set out with a small salad at each setting. “You didn’t have to do all of this, but thank you.”

“I wanted to. I know you don’t always eat well.”

“I try.” He dug into the soup, letting the warmth sooth him. “This is very good, I needed this. Thank you.”

She smiled. “You are welcome.” She poured a glass of wine for her self. “Wine?”

Steve eyed the bottle. “I think half a glass should be okay.”

As they ate in silence Steve finally had enough of the food he looked up at Alicia and wondered why she was smirking. “What’s with the smile?”

“You forgot about the chocolate syrup and whipped cream last night.”

Steve laughed and smiled. “I guess I did.”

“Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll clean up down here?”

Steve nodded and stood up, pulling Alicia into his side. “Thank you.” He kissed her slowly and removed himself from her body. Heading up for a shower. Once he was done he laid in bed, and waited. A little later he opened his eyes to find Alicia looking at him with a wicked grin. “What?”

She bit her lip and produced the two items, the ones that Steve had forgotten about the night before. “What are you do…” She silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. 

Alicia removed Steve’s pajama pants, and watched as his semi hard cock popped free from the restrains of his sweat pants. She licked her lips and looked down at Steve, biting her lip. Alicia wrapped her hand around Steve’s cock and started to pump him hard and fast. Steve’s eyes were closed as his back was arching off of the bed, his hand was on Alicia’s hand, trying to steady her movements. I didn’t want to end this before it began. She pulled her hand away and looked down at Steve, his fully hard cock. He was already starting to leak. She smiled and got between Steve’s legs. She pulled out the whipped cream and shook it. Steve’s breath hitched. “Baby, what are you doing?”

She smiled. “Using whipped cream.”

Steve smiled and swallowed. She looked hot spraying the white cream all over his dick and balls. She picked up the chocolate syrup and dropped some over his throbbing cock. She smiled and lowered her head down to Steve’s sweet covered cock, her lips attaching themselves, licking and sucking everything off of him. Steve was quickly loosing his self control at the hands of Alicia. He started to thrust into her mouth, her teeth grazing along his cock. “Shit…..Alicia…” Steve mumbled. Alicia took Steve’s cock all the way into the back of his throat and swallowed Steve down. He came yelling out Alicia’s name. Holding her head tight around his cock. She choked a little on his come that she swallowed down. But Steve’s spasming body finally relaxed as he gulped in air into his lungs. He laid there, as his body came down from it’s high. 

Alicia pulled herself up his body and rested her weight on Steve’s body. “Feeling less stressful?”

“Mmmmm….” Steve moaned out. “Sleepy.”

“I bet you are.” Alicia kissed Steve’s lips softly. “I’ll go lock up, you sleep.”

Steve opened his eyes. “You are staying right?”

She nodded. “Of course. You get comfortable and I’ll be back up soon.”

Steve rolled over and fell into a sleep. 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly one am. His stomach was cramping. He knew he needed the toilet, he just just hoping that he could work through the cramp. He started to rock back and fourth, forgetting that Alicia was in bed with him. He felt a cool hand on his forehead. “Steve, are you okay?”

“No….God….the pain….” He moaned out. He suddenly felt his body give in as he soiled his pants. “…Fuck…”

Alicia jumped up. “Steve, lets get you to the bathroom.”

Alicia got Steve into the bathroom and on the toilet. She carefully took his underwear and pants off, excusing herself for a few minutes to go throw the items into the washer. On her way back she found Steve holding his stomach. “Oh Steve, how can I help?”

He shook his head and picked up the trash can as he started to throw up into the can, at the same time he started to fill the toilet. Several minutes later he had finally finished. “Fuck, it’s been so long since….this has happened.”

“Lets get you in the shower okay?” Alicia said as she moved to turn the hot water on. “Come on up….”

Steve swallowed and allowed Alicia to help him into the shower. She cleaned the toilet and took the trash out, replacing it with a new bag. She set it over by his side of the bed, and realized the sheets were soiled. She changed them and got a stain remover on them and set them by the washer. Steve walked out of the bathroom to find Alicia pulling clothes out of his dresser for Steve. “You didn’t have to do all this. I’m use to doing it on my own.”

Alicia frowned. “Well I’m here now and I can help. Do you get these spells often?”

Steve pulled the clothes on. “Some days are better than others. I have a doctors appointment on Friday, just to up the meds I usually take. This is prob….” His hand flew to his mouth as he ran back into the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. Alicia was right by his side again, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. This is what Steve did the rest of the night, got sick until seven am. Alicia had finally got Steve settled down at 7:30, ginger ail and plain crackers next to the bed for him. She finished washing three sets of sheets and several changes of clothing with several towels. She sat down on he couch ,gripping a mug of coffee when the front door opened. She jumped up and looked at Danny. 

“God, I’m sorry.” He silenced the alarm. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.”

“You look worn out, everything okay?” Danny asked setting his coffee down.

“Steve, hes sick.” She said. “I only got him to seep…” Alicia checked her watch. “…an hour ago or so.”

Danny nodded. “It’s the medication, he’s going on the highest dosage this week. Usually gets real sick before.” 

“I’ve given him crackers and ginger ail. Can we get him into the doctor sooner?”

Danny shrugged. “Maybe. I’ll go up and check on him and call the doctor.”

Alicia nodded and watched as Danny climbed up the stairs and turned into Steve’s bedroom. 

He saw Steve sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired face. “Hey, I’ll be with you soon okay.”

Danny took one look at Steve and shook his head no. “Get back into bed Steve.” Danny leaned down and lifted Steve’s legs and threw the blanket over his friend. “Sleep. I can run the case with the team, I’m going to call the doctor to see if she can get you in sooner.”

“Danno?” Steve asked, his eyes closing. 

“What Steve?”

“Why hasn’t she left yet??”

“Alicia?”

Steve nodded. 

Danny smiled. “Because buddy, she likes you. Sleep, I’ll call you later.” Danny left Steve’s room and returned to the living room where he found Alicia on the couch rubbing her face tiredly. He was on his phone dialing Steve’s doctor. He waited until the man picked up. 

“Yes, this is Dr. Greene.”

“Detective Williams, calling on behalf of Steve McGarrett…”

“Ahhh, yes. Mr. Williams, how can I help today? Is Steve alright?”

Danny sighed. “Not really. He’s having his reactions again. Fever, vomiting, diarrhea. Can you see him before Friday?”

“Yes. Do you think he can manage to get here, or is he pretty worn out?”

“I wasn’t with him last night but his girlfriend was, I don’t believe Steve actually slept.”

“I see. I can make it out there before noon. I’ll check him over and then I’ll drop off the perceptions. I’m assuming you can get them for him?”

“Yes, I will before he needs to take his evening medication.”

“I’ll speak with you later Mr. Williams.”

“Thanks Doc, I appreciate it. Call me later with a update would you?”

“As always.”

Danny hung the phone up and looked over at Alicia. “You should go to bed, he could use the comfort right now. Just so he knows you are here and not going anywhere.”

Alicia nodded. “Yeah, I was waiting for the dryer to stop so I can add the last load in, but maybe I’ll just tend to that later.”

Danny smiled. “The doctor will be here before noon, usually that means around eleven.”

“I’ll set my phone, thank you Danny.”

Danny smiled. “It’s no problem.”

 

Danny left and went to work and told the team that Steve was really sick with the flu and he would not be coming in until Monday and the BBQ is on hold until he knows that Steve is feeling better. He worked the case with the team, closing it by late afternoon. The got the wife to confess that she killed her husband because he had been cheating on her and she wanted it to seem like he was into drugs so she injected him with a large amount that killed him. She shot and stabbed him to throw off the police. Back at Steve’s house he was able to sleep most of the morning before Alicia woke him up and got him another shower before the doctor arrived. He saw the doctor and shot a message off to Danny telling him that the meds could be picked up later and that he will be better by Saturday, and the party must go on. Much to his relief he was able to take a walk with Alicia in the evening when it cooled off. Danny stopped by with Rachel and the kids in the car, heading out for dinner. He handed Steve his bag of new meds and left. Steve told Alicia that she could leave and go see Sienna and promised to call if he felt sick. But he slept all night long. 

 

The next morning Steve woke with a start and went for a short swim, he was still tired from the previous night and day so he didn’t overwork himself. He made himself breakfast and got ready for work. He already knew that Danny and Alicia would get mad at him for going into work but he couldn’t sit here any longer. He drove to the Palace and parked next to Danny as usual. He pulled the to go cups of coffee and coco puffs and malasadas from the passenger seat. He got up to the office and pushed the door open with his foot. Seeing his team standing around the computer table. “Morning guys, how are we today?”

“What in the hell are you doing here?” Danny asked. 

He smiled softly and set the items down. “I’m here because I need to be. I wont go out in to the field, I’ll handle all office stuff. I just can’t sit at home any longer.”

“So, are you okay?” Kono asked. 

Steve smiled and walked over to the table where they share many meals together. “Alright, it’s time I told you all what’s going on.”

Danny sat next to Steve in support. Steve looked around at the table, his Ohana. “Alright, so last year when Danny and I defused that dirty bomb, after several weeks I started to feel sick and very weak and tired. Throwing up, fevers, frequent bathroom use….” Steve looked over at Danny and nodded. “.…I told Danny months ago because I needed help. I couldn’t do it all. But I did get radiation poisoning.”

“God…” Lou stammered. 

“How can we help?” Chin asked.

Kono stood there in complete shock. 

Steve looked at his friends. “I’m on the highest dosage at the moment of the medication. I’ll be on this a while longer, and then I’ll get tested to see how much of the radiation is in my system. There isn’t much I can do. I’m sick from the radiation, not the flu. I just need you guys to step it up when I can’t do it.”

“Whatever you need boss, day or night.” Lou said

“I appreciate that, I do.” Steve smiled and nod. “Look, today lets focus on paperwork because I don’t know about you guys but my desk is covered in paperwork.” Steve stood up and moved over to his office, his tea in hand. 

He sat in his office for hours when he stood up to walk into Danny’s office when he stopped, and looked towards the doors. Alicia was coming in, a small smile on her face. Steve walked over towards her with his papers in hand. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” She walked into Steve and hugged him. 

“Yeah, I was feeling better to come in and do paperwork.” Steve kissed her lips softly. “And you came out into the wide world today, were you worried about me?

She raised her eyebrow. “I was.” He looked behind Steve to see everyone in Danny’s office watching them. “Hey, so can we talk for a minute….in your office.”

Steve nodded and pulled Alicia into his office, ignoring the looks of his team. “What’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“Look, Steve…I..want to be there for you on Saturday. But I don’t think I can…go to the BBQ.”

Steve sighed. “Because there’s going to be people there? Or because my family is there?”

“Steve, it’s not like that. I just can’t be around that many people right now.”

“They aren’t people….” Steve said with his hands on his hips. “…….those people are my family Alicia. I want you to be apart of that. Don’t run away from this please.”

“I’m not running away from you Steve, I’m not running. I’m just….I can’t be around all of them.”

Steve nodded. “So what exactly does this mean?”

“It means Steve that I’m scared. I can’t do the whole social thing and you know that. I…I’m done Steve. I tried this whole relationship thing and I can’t swing it.” She started to walk away.

Steve stood there, shocked. “Alicia….”

She turned and looked at Steve. “Enjoy your life Steve, I know you will. But always remember me.”  
Steve stood there, utterly shocked. He watched as Alicia started to walk away, Danny moved into the office along with everyone else watching him. Steve had seen Catherine walk away from him more times that he would like to count. He moved quickly, shoving the papers to Danny’s chest. Running after Alicia. “Wait! Alicia, please! Wait!” He yelled after her, she stepped into a elevator and went down. Leaving Steve at the doors, slamming his hands against the cool metal. “Fuck!” Steve stalked back into the office leaving everyone wondering what happened. He picked his keys up from the table and looked at Danny. “I’m leaving.”

“Steve what happened?” Danny asked. 

Steve turned and looked at his friend. “She just walked out of my life.”

“What are you going to do?” Danny asked. 

“Something that I didn’t do with Catherine. I’m going after Alicia.”

 

Alicia was curled up in bed with the TV on and a tub of ice cream. She heard the front door open and close and a few moments later another door opening and closing. She knew it was the closet where the security system was placed. “Mom!” Sienna yelled out. “Are you home?” A few minutes later Alicia saw her daughter walk into the room. “Mom, what is wrong?”

Alicia looked up at her daughter, tears flowing down her eyes. “I broke up with him.”

“What!” Sienna shouted. “Why did you do that?!”

“I’m scared.” Alicia cried harder. “He makes me feel safe and wants me to be around his family, and I can’t believe he does everything to make me feel like that….and oh God……what have I done?”

Sienna sat down next to her mother. “Mom, you love him.”

Alicia looked over at her daughter. “What?”

Sienna smiled. “Mom, you are in love with him, he’s been calling and coming by. And you’ve been ignoring him. You are in love with him.”

Alicia pulled her daughter into her and cried. “What should I do?”

“You get a good night’s sleep, you go to the spa tomorrow and you walk into his house tomorrow and you tell him that you love him.”

Alicia nodded and got under the blankets, crying herself to sleep. 

 

Steve didn’t go into work the following day. He cleaned his house and went shopping for the BBQ on Saturday. He needed to make sure he was in a good space for being around everyone. He worked out and managed to get a good nights sleep for the party. When he woke the next morning he worked out again, and showered. Starting on preparing the food, it was after noon when there was a knock on the door. Steve moved to answer it when it opened, Grace and Charlie ran right towards him. He picked both up and kissed both of the kids. “I’m so happy you both are here!” Steve gushed. “Go change and then help get the food out.”

“Okay Uncle Steve!” Both of the children called out, running up the stairs. 

Danny and Rachel walked in a few moments later. Steve smiled and hugged Danny and then Rachel. “Glad you two are here.”

“Thanks for having us Steve, is there anything I can do to help?” Rachel asked. 

“Food and drinks need to be taken out. There’s ice coolers for both outside.” Steve answered. 

Rachel nodded and went into the kitchen. “So, have you heard from her?”

“Alicia?” Steve asked. “No. She’s not taking my calls or seeing me.”

Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waste. “It’s gonna be okay buddy, I promise.”

Steve nodded and helped with the food. An hour later, everyone else showed up. Steve played with the kids in the water throwing each of them in the air and landing hard against the water. He would toss Charlie lightly, careful not to hurt the small boy. 

“Uncle Steve?” Charlie asked as he threw Sara high up in the air.

“What’s up babe?” Steve asked bending down. 

“I’m sleepy, can I go lay down?”

Steve smiled. “Of course babe, you know the drill. Shower in my bedroom, get my tablet from the charger and lay down okay?”

Charlie nodded and yawned. “Thanks Uncle Steve.”

Steve smiled just before he was attacked by two teens. 

“He is so good with Charlie.” Rachel observed.

Danny smiled. “Yeah, that’s part of the reason why I love him. He’s my brother, I told you that he was stand up guy.”

Rachel nodded and snuggled up close to Danny. “I believe you, and I trust you.”

Danny smiled and kissed Rachel’s head. “Move in with me?”

Rachel moved her head and looked up at Danny, she kissed his lips. “Yes.”

Danny smiled and held her close. 

As the rest of the team ate food and talked, Steve finally pulled himself from the water. He looked up and his mouth fell open. “Christ.” He mumbled. 

Danny looked up at Steve. “What’s wrong?”

“Cath is back.”

“What!” Danny shouted, sitting up and turning around. 

He towel himself off as Catherine walked towards Steve with a smile. 

“Hey, soldier. You look great.”

“Catherine, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see you.” She said with a smile. 

“I see that.” Steve said, running his hand through his hair. 

“Don’t I get a welcome home hug?” Catherine asked taking a step forwards. 

Steve snapped out of his daze and took a step backwards. And that’s when he saw her. She smiled, her hands folded neatly before her. She looked nervous and pale. She wore a simple white dress, she nodded her head. He quickly looked over at Catherine. “Excuse me.” He stepped aside and met Alicia in the middle of the grass. “You came.”

“Yeah.” She breathed out. “There’s a lot of people here.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled. “But they are my family.”

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around Steve. “I’m sorry about before. I just got scared.”

“I am too, because I’m afraid of being left alone. Everyone I love, they eventually leave me. And I can’t take that.”

Alicia smiled. “I know.” She rested her hands on Steve’s chest. “I wont leave.” She leaned up and kissed Steve lips softly. “Ever.”

Steve smiled and pulled her tightly against his body. “And I’ll be sure to stop feeling like you will.” 

Steve wrapped his hand around hers and walked back down to the beach where everyone was looking at him. Catherine looked shell shocked. “Guys, you remember Alicia. My girlfriend.”

Catherine swallowed hard. “Steve, I…ummm….sorry. I should have called first.”

Steve looked at Catherine. “I told you that I wont wait.”

She nodded. “I understand that now. Well, I need to go. Have a great day.” She excused herself and walked away. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Alicia and whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too Steve.” She cried.

Steve held her tight in his arms, it was just the two of them in that moment. Holding on to one another, they both had found love after many years of heart break. They for once were finally happy to be in their own skin, to feel safe around someone else.


End file.
